


Through It All A Hero Falls

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Riordanverse, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Just felt like writing another sad story, spoilers if you haven’t read Burning Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Jason is trying to figure out what he’s doing in the underworld and decides he needs to visit one last person before he can settle.





	Through It All A Hero Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Still need this to cope...oof.

Jason woke from a dreamless sleep. His vision still blurry, he looked around trying to figure out where he was. 

 

Last he recalled, he was fighting alongside Piper and Apollo. But then he felt something pierce him and everything else vanished. 

 

_ am I...dead? _ The thought surprisingly wasn’t the craziest one out there. It was sad of course but not exactly outlandish. His body seemed in tact for someone who had survived (loosely useful term) a javelin to the chest. Jason shrugged off his unease and decided to gather information about his surroundings. 

 

The field was huge. It was quiet but in that otherworldly peaceful way. Yes he was definitely in the Underworld. This field looked exactly like the one Nico has told him about in their nightly talks in the Hades cabin. The one for heroes who were killed in battle. 

 

_ Nico...how would he react if he found out I died?  _ The pang in Jason’s heart at the thought was the worst thing in the world. He sensed a sob bubbling in his chest and he swallowed it. No time for tears. It was Nico Di Angelo, after all. He could come visit if Jason really was stuck here. He had the powers to communicate with the dead. Which is what Jason likely was. As much as he hated to think about it. 

 

Jason trudged through the field clearing his head and taking in his environment. He didn’t want to get too wrapped up in his own head. He wished he could remember what happened to him. He recalled bits and pieces but for the most part it was very dark. 

 

He remembered Piper’s look of anguish and her scream of pain upon seeing him laying on the gravel. He knew he’d never be able to unsee her eyes. Dark brown and wide with sorrow. Apollo was trying to comfort her but nothing seemed to soothe. And then when she told Leo, Jason was there in spirit. 

 

Overhearing his two best friends discuss him was more than he could bear. He was grateful his body was in a coffin because he hated hearing them cry on each other. But he was pleased Leo agreed to take Piper the rest of the way to Oklahoma. 

 

While he was sad he never got to say goodbye to either Leo or Pipes, he knew they were going to take care of each other in his absence and he couldn’t wait to see them again. 

 

With his story ended, Jason had one more person he needed to visit. He couldn’t believe he was doing it because she was the last person he wanted to see sad, but he felt like he owed it to her. 

 

He somehow tracked down the hunters of Artemis and there in a nearby tree on watch, was an extremely familiar figure. 

 

“Psssst, Thalia.” He tried not to attract anyone’s attention but her. 

 

“Jason?” Her eyes had been puffy from crying (about him no doubt). She glanced around but couldn’t see him. He was saddened but stayed close enough to hear her. “I can’t communicate with the dead like Nico but I can sense you’re there so if you are, listen to me. I miss you, lil bro. Reyna and Percy got the news to me. It really sucks having my heart torn out like that a second time. I hate that I lost you as a kid but now...it’s worse because I know you can’t ever come back.” Her voice broke and Jason had to look away from her. “But I want you to know I love you so much and I’ll keep fighting in your honor.” 

 

He wiped his eyes and sniffed a bit. She seemed like she could hear him because she smiled to herself. 

 

“I love you too, Thal. I’ll always watch over you.” He promised. She stood and went back to camp to switch with the next huntress. He watched her go to her tent and fall asleep. 

 

With that he decided now was a good time as any to return to the field of heroes and spend his days resting like he deserved. 


End file.
